hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Moxxie/Overview
Moxxie is one of the four main characters in Helluva Boss. He is the assassin and weapons expert of Immediate Murder Professionals (I.M.P), a start-up assassination business that carries out its services in the living world. Appearance Moxxie is a demon who has red skin with white freckles on his cheeks. His white pointy hair leads up to his curvy black and white striped horns. He also has yellow sclera with what seems to be no irises and only slit pupils. Moxxie has a long red thin tail with a quadrilateral barb at the end, as well as lanky digitigrade legs ending in what appears to be cloven red hooves, reminiscent of artiodactylids. Moxxie's outfit consists of a black coat with red buttons and white cuffs, black pants a white shirt that has a black turtleneck, a large red bow-tie, and fingerless gloves. Personality Moxxie is an Imp who is easily annoyed and rather clumsy, as he trips over their ritualistic book on the way through the portal to the living world. He is the I.M.P's weapon specialist; and as such, has a vast knowledge of weapons. He is often the most vocal of the employees regarding the company as a whole despite its dysfunctional environment and is bullied consequently. Despite being a murder-for-hire imp, it seems Moxxie has a problem with unnecessarily killing beyond their targets and appears distraught when he believes he almost killed an innocent child ("the Bratty Kid") and can be seen being consoled in a scene in the hospital. He loves his wife's sadistic tendencies and brutality, as he sings of how it makes his heart skip a beat in "Oh Millie". Gallery * Moxxie/Gallery Trivia * Moxxie's name is based off of the word "moxie" which means "to have fighting spirit". * Above Moxxie's nightstand in his bedroom is a framed sheet with a domino mask and a rose pictured on it that says "PAYBILL". This might be an oversight that was supposed to say "PLAYBILL" as masks and roses are common imagery used for theater. ** It could also be a copyright avoidant reference to the musical Phantom of the Opera, as it seems to be a clip-art styled version of the actual playbill for said show. * Also, above Moxxie's nightstand is what appears to be a framed vinyl record with a plaque that says "Moxxie". * It seems possible that Moxxie is or was a musician as he: can sing and play guitar, has a framed music award, has an alarm clock with a musical note on it, and his bedroom and living room wallpaper has musical notes on them. **With all the musical imagery, its possible Moxxie's suit is a conductor's suit as it is black, has penguin tails, and has a bow-tie. * There is a large photo of what could possibly be Moxxie and Millie's wedding photo in the meeting room. In it, Moxxie is wearing a white suit, while Millie is wearing a long strapless black dress and has wild hair that goes down past her hips. It appears Blitzo has drawn over the photo in red marker to draw himself hugging them. **This same photo seems to be in their living room although you can only see the bottom half and it doesn't have Blitzo's graffiti. *Moxxie makes a cameo in Vivziepop's 2019 short Holidaze as an ornament on a Christmas Tree. Additionally, there is a tree carved with initials "M+M →B←" in a heart that alludes to him and Millie (and by extension Blitzo).https://twitter.com/Jeff_Delgado/status/1210076824979460097 References Category:Male Category:Helluva Boss